My Wish
by LuvYa4NowAndEva
Summary: Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella were friends from birth. But what happens one night when their lives change forever & their friendship is destroyed? Will they ever be together again ... or not? E/B, J/A, EM/R. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note** -- well this is my new story i hope yuh guysll like it as much as my last one ^_^**

**_**FULL SUMMARY**_**

**_Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella were friends from birth. But what happens one night when their lives change forever & their friendship is destroyed? Will they ever be together again ... or not? _**

**_Bella Swan, Edward Masen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy, Alice Cullen & Jasper Whitlock had been closer than ever imaginable ... but will it always be that way?_**

**_Will their friendship survive? Will they realize they were meant for eachother?_**

**_OR will they forget about eachother and move on with their lives?_**

* * *

There's always a difference between Love and Like.

No one realizes the difference between a crush and the real person.

Until the other leaves, and your left in a state you think you'd never ever find yourself in.

That's what happened between Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They had been with eachother for years. Ever since they were in diapers they had been there for eachother. Gone through every obstacle that life through there way, they conquered it flawlessly.

There fates had made it sure for them to be bound to eachother for all eternity.

But one night when they were together, an obstacle so strong changed their lives for ever ... and left them in a situation that may never be fixed.

A state where their friendship may not survive, and probably be finished forever ....

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella lost, not only there friends but also there true loves that horrible night


	2. Chapter 2

** The song for this story is _My Wish By Rascal Flatts_**

_

* * *

_

_"Moving all around  
Screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the  
Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn  
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again"  
- Forgotten By Linkin Park_

**_** ... Flashback ... **_**

_The six friends had spread out in the mall to shop for everything they needed for that night. Even though everyone was 12, they were mature for their age._

_"Bella!! Are you sure the guys'll pick up the food? Cuz knowing them they might just eat it!!" Alice said._

_"I'm postive Alice, and Rose don't worry about Emmett, he promised that he'd pick up everything you wrote on the list." Bella calmly explained._

_The girls and guys had decided that it was a better time for them all to spread out for shopping for tonight._

_"Edward, Jasper, Emmett! There you are. Rose and Alice were starting to get worried by how long you were taking!!" Bella told the guys as they sauntered towards the girls with all the bags full of food._

_"Well, you girls could've used your brains and called us. We aren't that stupid that we won't turn on our cell-phones!" Edward teased. Alice and Rose were about to snap something back when --_

_"Edward, unlike you guys us girls did CALL you guys and you know we can't blame you guys if you're such idiots that you forgot to charge your phones battery. And unfortunately we ARE stuck with you three for a longg time!" Bella smirked. And everyone knew Edward wouldn't say anything back to Bella, because he was scared she'd kick his ass ... like the last time._

_"I ... uhm ... we ... uhhh ...." Edward stuttered. Bella smirked knowing Edward was smart enough to NOT say anything back._

_"You guys dads here!" Alice yelled as she ran into the front seat of the van._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_"Are you kids sure that you'll be ok, with us gone?" Carlisle asked. The Cullens, Hales, Whitlocks, McCarthys, Swans and Masens were all heading out to their cottage for the night, whilst leaving their kids at home. This may have been a bad idea for many parents ... but these parents had trusted their kids with anything._

_"OF COURSE!!!" The kids yelled. "Now you guys might want to go before we have another rain ... FALL!!" Bella teased._

_"Ok! Ok! We are going. But be careful kids." And with that the parents left to go to the cottage on the outskirts of Forks._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_(A few hours later)_

_The kids had settled in Alices' living room to watch some movies._

_They had been halfway through their second movie when .... Plink Plink Plink_

_"Ahh Shit it's raining." Rose scowled. And just as she said that ........_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed. The lights had gone out and they heard thundering outside._

_"Guys this isn't safe we need to move!!" Edward said frantically._

_"You're right ----" Jasper was cut off by some loud sounds coming from outside of the house._

_"EVERYONE RUN INTO THE CELLAR!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed, as everyone bolted to the cellars' door._

_Just as the last person, Bella, was about to jump in ... the roof of the house was ripped off the house and she got a glance of a vicious tornado heading toward where the six of them were._

_"BELLA!! JUMP!!" Everyone screamed, she jumped into the cellar and bolted the door shut tight._

_"What's wrong with you Bella?? You could've gotten hurt by just standing there!!" Edward asked. As everyone watched her with curiousity._

_"I ... uhhh ... outside ... th-theres a t-t-tornado!!!" Bellas' analogy was confirmed with the sound of things being thrown around above them._

_"Oh My Gosh" Everyone didn't dare breathe. Slowly they moved closer and held onto eachother not knowing what was coming up next._

_And slowly they all drifted into a restless and troubled sleep ......................._

**_** ... End of Flashback ... **_**

This had been on memory that had terrified all six of them.

It hadn't been too long since they had been separated.

The night after that horrible storm ... the parents had come back to destroyed houses, and their childern locked up in the Cullens cellar ... unconscious.

They sighed, thinking _What had they done to deserve this? _This had been on questions that had tormented the kids ever since the tornado.

Although they had all been separated ... and on different sides of the Earth ... this had been one out of the few memories that they had ever dwelled over.

* * *

**Well??? wahhd yuh guys think??**

** Hit or Miss??**

**soo guyss do me a SMALL FAVORR AND .......... **yuh guys know wahh to doo ...****

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!!!!!!!!!**

**^_^**

**the faster yuh review the faster yuh get an updatee = ]**


End file.
